


All was well

by Lemikita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, What if everything just changes for the better?, What if there was just some good pedagogy at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemikita/pseuds/Lemikita
Summary: Placeholder, the finished work will be posted here around Easter
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts changed a lot in the years after Lord Voldemort was defeated. The building itself stayed mostly the same, though there were a few tweaks here and there. The staircases to the girls' dormitories no longer turned into a slide whenever a boy wanted to climb them, but if any students felt threatened in their own bedroom, the four-poster beds would grab the offender and sound an alarm to the head of house. It even knew to wake students from their nightmares with a gentle vibration. A few of the unused classrooms were turned into interhouse lounges so that the students had a chance to form friendships over the borders of their own house. This was also encouraged with the advent of new extracurricular activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Quidditch was no longer the only sport at Hogwarts. A few students met regularly for swimming lessons by Madam Hooch, even when the frozen surface of the lake had to be magically melted to gain access. The water would be warmed up to a comfortable level so they wouldn't freeze and Hagrid provided a large bonfire for even more warmth. This attracted other students as well after the muggle-born kids had shared the art of grilling marshmallows with their classmates.   
Professor Trelawney started descending from her tower regularly to give Yoga lessons. She had been introduced to it by a guest lecturer of one of the Indian magical schools that had come to give a course on magical creatures of the Indian subcontinent and had taken to it immediately. She claimed that it helped her in finding her Inner Balance and clear the mist in front of her Inner Eye. The students she taught were mostly amazed at how flexible and elegant she was.


End file.
